


Pure as the Snow

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fureyuri, M/M, Modern AU, Obligatory Xmas Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: True love is not without chaos or flaw, like snow falling from the sky it can be gentle or harsh, but one thing is certain; its unconditional and pure in nature.





	Pure as the Snow

Yuri sighed, his breath visible in the cold air, watching it form and dissipate with every exhale; soon making a game out of it as he patiently waited for Flynn outside his place of work. The change from his regular schedule to winter had Flynn working later than normal, covering the extended holiday hours-- though nice for their joint bank account, what with an increased income, it did mean he saw less and less of Flynn on a daily basis.

Blowing another breath of air upwards, Yuri paused in his self entertainment; the snow, drifting down – soft and gentle – towards the earth captivated him, taking his attention from his game. Sometimes he wondered, was he looking at snow, or the stars, the day short and almost non existent during the winter months. The twinkling of the stars, every so often catching a snowflake, awakening his curiosity and wonderment; snowflakes, formed by moisture freezing in the air, or stars, born new and in masses every day-- which were there more of, and could anyone count them or find the answer to such a profound question?

Smiling at the prospect of someone trying, Yuri hunched his shoulders and tried to hide his face in his jacket. The night air felt bitter and harsh against his cheeks, heated from the thought which crossed his mind. Be it stars or snowflakes, he knew one thing was certain, like them – dissipating and reforming – his feelings for Flynn were the same. Emotions and expressions of affection, altered and changing with every passing day, shifting and forming into something new, as if he were falling in love with him over and over again. To say it was invigorating would be an understatement, the desire and devotion he held towards him like nothing he'd ever felt before-- his trust in Flynn running deep, allowing himself to give everything to him, in body, mind, heart and soul.

Breathing into his hands he attempted to warm up, rubbing his arms for some sort of friction, heating himself up the best he could. No matter how much he bundled up, the cold always got the better of him, never one for winter – nor summer for that matter – preferring the spring and autumn months if he had to choose a time of year.

Just then Yuri felt something wrap around his neck, lifting his hand to touch the scarf now resting around the collar of his jacket and shoulders.

"You looked a little cold, figured you could use this. Seems you need it more than I do anyways."

Yuri smiled, feeling his heart flutter at the sound of Flynn's voice, bunching the fabric up and breathing in-- Flynn's scent, still lingering on it, succeeding in warming him up faster than the scarf ever could. Normally he would have reacted in anger, left waiting for over an hour as Flynn was late closing up for the night, however he couldn't bring himself to be mad; the scarf, with Flynn's warmth and scent still on it, enough to melt any and all upsetting feelings he had. 

"I wouldn't need it if you hadn't taken so long to close, but I suppose I can forgive you," he replied, still focused on the scarf. Flynn never intended to keep him waiting for long, he knew this, tonight one of the rare times he was kept longer than expected. Time and time again covering shifts, taking on tasks that weren't his to do in the first place, the kindness and determination never ending when it came to his work; the manager – and his boss too – thankful Flynn still worked for the cafe. Flynn couldn't cook worth a damn, nor prepare sweets or fancy dessert platters for the customers, but he was a damn good waiter and amazing with mathematics and paperwork. Thus, Flynn was left to work evenings, assisting their manager with keeping the books balanced, while simultaneously ensuring the cafe never went into the red. "--besides you're sorry for keeping me waiting, yes?"

Yuri had to admit it was quite the honor, to have someone rely so hard on you, especially with Flynn being no older than his early twenties; the position originally advertised for someone with years of training under their belt, lucky to receive it on a technicality when he was almost fired for screwing up several orders. "--well you didn't have to wait for me you know," Flynn replied with a laugh, setting his heart ablaze with love "you weren't even working today. I don't see how it's necessary for you to come pick me up after work, especially on your only day off."

It was Yuri's turn to laugh, "so what you're saying is, you'd rather I let you walk home alone, in the dark, in the middle of winter?"

"What I'm saying is, its a grand gesture and very sweet of you, perhaps too sweet," Flynn admitted, starting to walk in the direction of their apartment.

Yuri followed suit, walking alongside Flynn, hands in his pockets as he’d forgot to bring his gloves with him. He had to agree it did seem a little odd for him, always meeting Flynn after work regardless if he worked that day or not, but brushed it aside; the idea of Flynn walking home alone never settled with him, worrying something could happen to him, the winter months cruel and harsh, what with the ice and snow being unpredictable even to those who are cautious. "--you think so? I thought you'd be over the moon with me doing something like this," he grinned, "you're always saying I lack romantic mentality, isn't this considered romantic?"

Flynn stifled a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. Yuri was being Yuri as usual, something he would never deny was cute, depending on what degree of Yuri he was currently channeling; the moments with adorable Yuri far too rare and precious to pass up, even if he would rather him focus on himself sometimes. "I mean you're not wrong, its romantic and as I said, very sweet of you--" he paused, taking Yuri's hand in his own before crossing the street with him; the street lamps their only source of light; a little miffed that the city still hadn't thought to fix the ones leading towards their block.

"--but? I feel like there is a but in that statement," Yuri said, his tone inquiring and a little shaky, worried he had done something Flynn didn't like. 

Truth be told they had not been dating long, still testing the waters between one another, although they had been friends since childhood; Flynn choosing the end of high school to be the best time to approach him, admitting he may or may not have feelings for him. Which at the time had been nothing, or so he thought, leading to their college days becoming a little awkward, but otherwise normal, given their bond despite their differences. However without warning, middle of the third semester, it came; Flynn kissing him out of the blue during study hall, leading to a rather raunchy moment in the school bathroom-- admittedly not the best place for their first time, though he accepted the fact he would be lying if he said he hadn't liked it.

Yuri looked down at his hand in Flynn's own, watching as he released it and continued forward, not looking back; like in their early days, always striving for a goal or a destination in life, never stopping or glancing back over his shoulder. That aspect of Flynn something Yuri loved more than anything, his determination never faltering, even in his doubts, though he did require a kick start or shove in the right direction at times. He wondered if Flynn had ever really doubted himself, or if it was others around him that made him lose sight of things, his resolve and drive one of the most attractive pieces of his personality; the added kindness and gentle nature, alongside his goofy and adorable disposition a bonus-- everything about Flynn leaving him bewildered, that someone so pure – in comparison to him – could love him the way he did.

Flynn on the other hand had trailed off by mistake, losing himself in his own thoughts. He hadn't thought about why Yuri chose to meet him, almost brushing off his feelings in the process, unaware that perhaps it was Yuri's wants at play; his desire and need to see him – even if they saw each other every day – the reason he showed up after every shift to walk home with him. "--no, sorry, didn't mean to trail off like that," he apologized, "I was going to say you may want to focus on yourself, that's all. You worry about my safety, but what about your own? I'd think with your looks, walking around at night could be dangerous for you... r-right?"

Suddenly Yuri was in stitches laughing uproariously, finding Flynn's stuttering as well as his response hilarious; the idea that Flynn would worry over sick fucks getting hands on with him, especially at this time of year, silly yet adorable all the same.

"D-Don't laugh at me! I worry about you too you know--" Flynn exclaimed, trying to save face, implying Yuri was so beautiful it'd be a miracle if anyone could keep their hands to themselves, "...you're not exactly well known for taking unnecessary and unwanted compliments from sleazy bastards."

Trying to keep from cracking up further Yuri brought a hand to his mouth and stifled a snort, looking to see Flynn had turned away from him clearly embarrassed by what he said. The truth of the matter, though neither would ever bring it up, was it had already happened; back before he switched to the day shift, while Flynn was still studying, taking a few extra courses to pad his resume, to be precise. Though nothing too serious had occurred as he had been left unharmed, the initial approach and vulgar speech had caused discomfort; the real threat appearing when the drunk, whom had approached him, grew angry with his rebuttal, taking it upon himself to get physical and forceful.

Looking back on it Yuri realized it was as much his own fault as it was the drunkard's, choosing to take a shortcut and back route to their apartment, at night no less. He had to admit it was a poor decision on his part, even if the wrongful party was the drunk bastard who decided to get handsy with him. "--yeah, you're not wrong about that, though can you blame me?" he asked, pushing aside distasteful memories in order to answer Flynn, "I mean a lot of these guys approach me, with a presumption I might add, that I will be theirs one way or another."

Flynn huffed finding himself frowning at that thought, the idea someone could care so little for another person’s space a downright deplorable aspect to him; true Yuri often dated men like that in the past – upset with that factor – he honestly couldn't understand how anyone could be like that, especially to someone like Yuri. In looks and personality Yuri was one of a kind, there was no doubt in his mind, made from a special mold like no other-- whether that sounded weird or not, it was what he believed. Sure there were others out there as beautiful as Yuri, at least outside of his perspective, however to him there was no other; the beauty Yuri exuded unique to him and him alone, and no one could make him think otherwise.

Stopping in his tracks he sighed, for a moment he wished he had asked Yuri out earlier; some of Yuri's former boyfriends coming to mind, all douche bags, save for the brief fling he had with Raven. He pursed his lips in thought, and slight distaste, unsure of whether he approved of it or not, remembering at the time Yuri had just entered his last year as a senior; meanwhile Raven was very much their teacher and mentor, in a sense. "--no I don't blame you," Flynn replied, shaking his thoughts from his head, deciding it better to focus on something other than Yuri's past relationships, "those sleaze balls deserve what came to them, especially if they feel they can disrespect someone like that and get away with it."

Yuri watched Flynn turn around, taking note he had become none the wiser to the fact he'd stopped following him; a nice round snowball now seated in his hand, aimed right at his face.

"After all--" Flynn continued his earlier statement, unaware of the surprise waiting for him, "you're far better than them, deserve better from life and shouldn't have to put up with..." he trailed off, noticing too late, Yuri's arm wound and ready to fling the ball of ice resting in his palm at him. "Wait what are you... don't you dare throw that snowba--" cut off by a cold wetness hitting his face he swore under his breath and turned to Yuri shouting in anger, "goddammit Yuri!"

Yuri laughed and made a dash across the street, Flynn darting after him in seconds, the two running down the block towards their apartment; Flynn cursing and swearing up a storm at him the whole way. He hadn't intended for the conversation to end on that note, thinking the snowball a good way to stop Flynn from going off on his silly tangents; the truth behind the topic obvious and unimportant, at least in relation to how they were now. There was no need to reminisce on such things, their present and future unaffected by their past-- or so Flynn often told him; the things they were at one point, unimportant to who they were now.

"Yuri, when I get my hands on you I swear-- you're dead! You hear me! Dead!"

Laughter continued to fill the air as Yuri rounded the corner of their street, the apartment in sight and within sprinting distance, making a dash for it in hopes to save himself from Flynn's wrath. Almost reaching the door, he forgot – lost in the moment – what time of year it was, the ice and snow coating the bottom of the stairs causing him to lose his footing; twisting around to reach for something to grab onto, his loss of balance allowing Flynn to catch up to him, giving him the exact thing he needed for support. However as neither were prepared for his lapse in judgment on how icy it was, Flynn having just arrived there, and Yuri already off balance, both toppled to the ground in an instant.

Flynn groaned, trying to comprehend what happened, lying on his back on the pavement with Yuri on top of him; though Yuri was still laughing, he needed a moment to collect himself, feeling a pain in the back of his head, indicating he had hit the ground a little harder than he liked. 

"--jeez Yuri, be careful would you..." Flynn chided, "you could have injured us... both--" he trailed off, gaze focused on Yuri's face, lit up in laughter and relief; the image alone melting any and all anger he felt towards him, not only for the snowball, but also the potential hazard from their loss of balance. To see Yuri in this state made his heart flutter, rare and fleeting on any other occasion, right now it lingered; the moment serene and beautiful in its own, leaving him with a need and desire to express his appreciation for a blessed sight.

Without further ado or warning, Flynn wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him close. The cold bitter night be damned, in this moment it was just them, alone together, under the stars and gentle falling snow. No one else existed at this time but Yuri, lying on top of him, safe and secure in his arms; their faces mere inches apart, Yuri's eyes dark, yet filled with a strange array of color, something he never understood but loved about them. "Flynn?" hearing the curious tone in Yuri's voice he swallowed hard, trying to remind himself they were still outside, even if his heated body told him otherwise. "--you okay? Did you hit your head on the pavement?"

Before Yuri could say anything more Flynn pressed their lips together, giving Yuri all the answers he needed, sliding his hands up to cup Flynn's face as they kissed. The snow, the bitter winter night and the world forgotten in favor of this moment; forgoing the worry and concern of what others would think should they come across them, instead focusing entirely on each other. For it mattered little what the world believed or thought, they were as they were, would remain as they are and were determined to continue to be as they are for the rest of their lives-- come hell or high water.

"You know--" Yuri stated, breaking the kiss, "we should probably," he paused, dipping down to kiss Flynn again before coming back up, "continue this inside."

"You're right," Flynn agreed between heated kisses of his own, "it'd be warmer," he said before pulling Yuri back for a rather hungry, open mouth kiss, "--for one."

After a few more needy and messy kisses, Flynn flipped their positions, slowly pushing himself onto his feet and pulling Yuri up with him. Once on their feet Yuri almost tackled him again, barely catching himself on the railing as Yuri was once again back to locking lips with him. Though they had decided to head indoors, it appeared getting there would be a difficult task to say the least; Yuri's enthusiasm, admirable and adorable, causing an issue if they couldn't reach the door. 

"Mm, Yuri--" Flynn started, taking his chance to speak between breaks for air, "--I'm going to need you to--" getting cut off again, he attempted to lead Yuri up the stairs to the complex, "--you need to stop kissing me so we can get into the apartment."

"But I want you to kiss me..." Yuri pouted, arms resting around Flynn's neck.

Flynn laughed at the pout, Yuri's tone matching his expression. "--yes, I know you do," he said flushing at the thought that entered his mind, "but you could be getting something else from me," he insinuated; grabbing hold of Yuri's hand and guiding it to hover over his groin, "if you, catch my drift."

With that said, Yuri, feeling Flynn hard and excited beneath his hand, was fumbling with his keys and opening the front door to their complex, immediately dragging Flynn through the foyer and into the elevator; the stairs be damned today, he was going to enjoy some pre-bedroom fun before they entered the apartment, one hundred percent sure they wouldn't be making it to the bedroom anyways.

Once in the elevator Yuri was pressed up against Flynn, kissing his face and lips, allowing his hands to roam under his shirt and over his belt. "I'm guessing I spoke the magic words?" Flynn breathed, chuckling at his enthusiasm, "--not to say I wasn't expecting this kind of reacti--"

"Shh--" Yuri shushed him, placing a finger against his lips, "we have five floors before we reach our apartment, but once we get home, you know what's going to happen~"

Flynn grinned around Yuri's finger, kissing it before removing his hand and leaning in to place a heated kiss on his collarbone. "--I do know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," he breathed, "but I must ask-- how hard?"

Yuri flushed and shivered, the hot and hungry tone of Flynn's voice driving him wild. "As hard as you can without breaking me," he breathed in response, matching Flynn's tone with his own, "--should I be unable to walk tomorrow, consider it a success~"

“As you wish,” Flynn responded, his voice husky and low, “--my pure snow angel~”

With a laugh from Yuri, the elevator doors closed as Flynn latched his mouth onto his neck, kissing and sucking until he was a moaning mess; their neighbours about to become privy to a very vocal and soon to be heavily satisfied Yuri, else he fire himself as his boyfriend as Yuri's satisfaction was a full time job and one worth all his effort and energy. For Yuri, in his eyes, was as untouched as freshly fallen snow, pure as the day they met, no matter who laid their hands on him since then; he was, and always would be, pure of heart and of body, sexual encounters be damned-- and nothing, nor anyone, in the world would ever change that in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old piece I posted to my tumblr but never put up here. So I figured why not? Its Fluri and my account is mostly devoted to them. When I say its old though I mean it lol However it is a piece I enjoyed and was off a prompt from a good friend, thus it is now here for others to properly read, comment and appreciate if they wish.


End file.
